one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MP999/The Tournament Archives
It looks like I've started something on here; the tournament trend. I have no issue with people making their own fan-voted tournaments, provided they don't skew the results and the battles are well-written. Now, with every 32-man tournament, someone is bound to get 4 wins under a single author, which would screw up the OMM's Hall of Records. I'll let Groudon decide if tournament wins go in there, but in the meantime, this blog will serve as an archive to keep track of all the tournaments this wiki puts forth, and a character's individual tournament records. The tier list at the bottom regards tournament results only, and is scored on the following system: no points for a top-32 or lower placement, 1 point for a top 16 result, 2 points for a top 8 result, 3 for a top 4 result, 5 for a 2nd place result, and 10 for winning. If this seems unfair and/or should be modified in any way, let me know. There will be no negative points awarded. Tournaments with 16 or less participants will be included in the archives, but not in the tier lists. Lastly, this deals with fan-voted, or mob-rule tournaments only. SPOILERS ARE EVERYWHERE! TBD = To be determined, TBA = To be announced A Aiai (Monkey Ball) *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 32 Ain (Elsword) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Aimee Matchlock (Bravely) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Angel (King of Fighters) - 2 Points *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 8 Ant-Man (Marvel)- 10 Points *Event Horizon Tournament- Winner Aria (Killer Instinct) - 5 Points *The Outsiders Tournament- Runner-Up B Ban (Seven Deadly Sins) *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 32 Bishamon (Darkstalkers)- 1 Point *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 16 Black Panther (Marvel Comics) - 2 Points *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 8 Bruno Buccellati (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure)- 2 Points *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 8 C Camilla (Fire Emblem) - 3 Points *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 4 Charizard (Pokemon) *Lurking Shadow Tournament- Top 16 Coach (Left 4 Dead) *Lurking Shadow Tournament- TBA Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Lurking Shadow Tournament- Top 16 Crosshairs (Transformers) *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 32 Crow Armburst (Legend of Heroes) - 1 Point *The Outsiders Tournament- Top 16 D D'Vorah (Mortal Kombat) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Dante (Devil May Cry)- 3 points *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 4 Darth Maul (Star Wars)- 3 points *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 4 *Lurking Shadow Tournament- Top 8 Delsin Rowe (Infamous) *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 32 Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 32 Duna (Wonderful World)- 1 Point *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 16 E Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Emperor Palpatine *Lurking Shadow Tournament- Top 8 Ethel (Fairy Fencer) *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 32 Excalibur (Soul Eater) *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 32 F Falco (Star Fox) *Lurking Shadow Tournament- Top 8 Fiore DeRosa (Bravely)- 1 Point *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 16 Fox McCloud (Star Fox) - 1 Point *The Outsiders Tournament- Top 16 Frank West (Dead Rising) *Lurking Shadow Tournament- Top 4 G Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail)- 2 Points *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 8 Genji (Overwatch)- 1 Point *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 16 Geralt of Rivia (The Witcher) - 1 Point *The Outsiders Tournament- Top 16 Gex (Gex) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Gizmo (DC Comics) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) - 10 Points *The Outsiders Tournament - Winner Greninja (Pokemon) - 2 Points *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 8 Grimclaw Tigrex (Monster Hunter) *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 32 Guts (Beserk) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 H Haohmaru (Samurai Shodown) *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 32 Hellboy (Hellboy) *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 32 Hinoka (Fire Emblem) - 2 Points *The Outsiders Tournament- Top 8 Hydreigon (Pokemon) *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 32 I Iron Fist (Marvel comics) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 J Jango Fett (Star Wars) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Jibanyan (Yo-Kai Watch) *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 32 John Preston (Equilibrium)- 1 Point *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 16 John Wick *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat)- 1 Point *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 16 K Kanade Tachibana (Angel Beats)- 5 Points *Event Horizon Tournament- Runner-Up Kim Wu (Killer Instinct) *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 32 King Dedede *Lurking Shadow Tournament- Top 16 King Kong *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 32 Kirby (Kirby) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Kiritsugu Emiya (Fate-Zero) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Kunagi Tenrou (Big Bang Age) *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 32 L Leo Whitefang (Guilty Gear)- 1 Point *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 16 Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil)- 2 Points *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 8 Levi Ackerman (Attack On Titan)- 1 Point *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 16 Lilith (Darkstalkers)- 1 Point *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 16 Lin Lee Koo (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 32 Ludicolo (Pokemon)- 1 Point *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 16 M Manchester Black (DC Comics) *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 32 Mario (Mario) *Lurking Shadow Tournament- Top 16 The Mask (The Mask) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Mercenary Tao (Dragon Ball) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Metal Sonic (Sonic) *Lurking Shadow Tournament- Top 8 Millia Rage (Guilty Gear) - 1 Point *The Outsiders Tournament- Top 16 Mirai (Senran Kagura) - 1 Point *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 16 Mojo Jojo *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 32 N Nahiri the Harbinger (Magic the Gathering)- 1 Point *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 16 Naoto (Blazblue) *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 32 Neopolitan (RWBY) *Lurking Shadow Tournament- Top 16 Nightcrawler (Marvel)- 2 Points *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 8 NiGHTS (NiGHTS) - 3 Points *The Outsiders Tournament- Top 4 Nora Valkyrie (RWBY)- 1 Point *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 16 O P Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 32 Pikachu Libre (Pokken) - 2 Points *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 8 Pit (Kid Icarus) - 2 Points *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 8 Princess Daisy (Mario) *Lurking Shadow Tournament- Top 16 Princess Morbucks (Powerpuff Girls) *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 32 Q R Reaper (Overwatch) *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 32 Red Hood (DC Comics) *Lurking Shadow Tournament- Top 16 Rei (Fist of the North Star) *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 32 Remilia Scarlet (Touhou)- 1 Point *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 16 Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 32 Rider Medusa (Fate/Stay Night)- 1 Point *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 16 Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Comics) *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 32 Roronoa Zoro (One Piece)- 5 Points *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Runner-Up Roserade (Pokemon) *Lurking Shadow Tournament- TBA S Saber (Fate/Stay Night) *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 32 Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet)- 1 Point *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 16 Sakura Sada (Twin Stars Exorcists) - 1 Point *The Outsiders Tournament- Top 16 Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic) *Lurking Shadow Tournament- Top 16 Sho Fukamachi (Bio Booster Armour Guyver) *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 32 Silvally (Pokemon) - 1 Point *The Outsiders Tournament- Top 16 Susano (Okami) *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 32 Swamp-Thing (DC Comics) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 T The Batter (OFF) *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 32 Toki (Fist of the North Star) - 2 Points *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 8 Trish (Devil May Cry) *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 32 Tron Bonne (Mega Man)- 3 Points *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 4 U V Vash the Stampede (Trigun) - 1 Point *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Top 16 Vaylin (Star Wars) *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 32 W Waluigi (Super Mario) - 1 Point *The Outsiders Tournament- Top 16 Wario (Mario) *Lurking Shadow Tournament- Top 4 Weather Report (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) - 3 Points *The Outsiders Tournament- Top 4 Weiss Schnee (RWBY)- 10 Points *Phoenix Rising Tournament- Winner X Y Yagyuu (Senran Kagura) *Event Horizon Tournament- Top 32 Yosuke Hanamura (Persona) - 2 Points *The Outsiders Tournament- Top 8 Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesparia) *The Outsiders Tournament - Top 32 Z Tournaments *MP999's Phoenix Rising Tournament -Winner: Weiss Schnee *MP999's Event Horizon Tournament -Winner: Ant Man *Zombie's Lurking Shadow Tournament- Winner TBA *Legend's The Outsiders Tournament - Winner TBD Tier God Over All (100 Points) Ruler of the Masses (50 Points) Champion of the People (20 Points) Victor of the Games (10 Points) *Ant Man (10 Points) *Gordon Freeman (10 Points) *Weiss Schnee (10 Points) Top Contender (5 Points) *ARIA (5 Points) *Kanade Tachibana (5 Points) *Roronora Zoro (5 Points) Awards Batarang Award- You can't become like them. Win a tournament and KO your opponent every match. (Only available when Death/KO depends on votes) Blade of Olympus Award- Godly assistance has gotten you far. Win a tournament with one tiebreaker win in the first round Broken Hammer Award- That darn king tried to have his revenge, so you beat him again. Defeat a character you previously defeated in an official Death Battle, an official One Minute Melee, or a previous tournament match Death Note Award- LOCKED Elder Wand Award- Avada Kedavra! Win a tournament and kill your opponent every match.(Only available when Death/KO depends on votes) Kaiju Blue Award- These jaegers are extremely powerf... well damn, they just got wrecked. Win a match with over 90% of the vote against an opponent who won their last match with over 90% of the vote. Loki's Scepter Award- You have an army. Receive 25 votes or more in a match *Phoenix Wright *Pikachu Libre *Weiss Schnee *Roronora Zoro One Ring Award- Hobbit kills hobbit, man kills man. Kill an opponent from your own franchise. Pacifista Award- You got stomped, you train, you stomp them back. Defeat a character you previously lost to in a rematch of either an official death battle, an official one minute melee, or a previous tournament match. Philosopher's Stone Award- The people are truly with you, almost as if they are within you. Win a match with 100% of the votes. *Bishamon *Dante Six-Fingered Hand Award- Prepare to die. Defeat a character who previously defeated a character from your home franchise in the same tournament. *Weiss Schnee *Ant Man Category:Blog posts